


Enhanced

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cockslut!Prompto, Cumslut!Prompto, Dirty Talk, Filthy, I Don't Even Know, I don't know why I'm posting this, I'll see myself out, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ummm this is trash, What the fuck this is, kink meme fill, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: A trip to the sex store leads to buying an enhancer which further leads to adding Noctis's magic to it. What could possibly go wrong?These idiots accidentally sex pollening themselves that's what.Who knew adding magic to an enhancer would make an aphrodisiac?





	Enhanced

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs and face palms* I just don't know. Like you know when you're on the kink meme and you fill something but like you go over the top? 
> 
> Yeah, that's what this is.
> 
> Like this is just porn guys so yay?
> 
> They literally fuck like bunnies
> 
>  
> 
> Kink Post:
> 
> So potions are normal drinks that take on magic properties due to Noct's powers.
> 
> I would like to see something where Noctis and Prompto are just dicking around in a mall in Insomnia and find a place selling "male vitality drinks" or some similar bullshit that they know doesn't really do anything, but they egg each other on into buying one
> 
> and then egg each other on into infusing it with Noct's magical powers
> 
> and then egg each other on into actually drinking it
> 
> and anyway long story short please give me two dumbasses accidentally sex pollening themselves
> 
>  
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is garbage and I'm garbage for writing this.

Neither one of them were sure how they got to this store or why they went in the first place but here they were: in a sex shop. This one was pretty unique because it was specifically for men. Noctis and Prompto were in awe at all the huge dildos and plugs that were all around the store. Prompto joked that they should get handcuffs and Noctis didn't completely disagree with that. The two have been together for 3 years now so of course they've had sex. Pretty frequently actually. But their sex was pretty bland with only the missionary position. Neither one of them wanted to voice that they would want to try something new so it stayed that way. Maybe coming here will broaden their sex lives.  
  
“Dude check this out!” Prompto said as he held up the bottle with a strange liquid inside. “‘Male Enhancement 5X Drink: Will increase your drive, performance, and last longer. Now affects you 5 times faster and makes you go 5 times longer’ that's it I'm sold!” Prompto exclaimed. Noctis went over to him and read the label.

  
“Do you really need this? Our sex is pretty okay I guess.” Noctis told him.

  
“But dude, now here me out, we can go longer! Plus you won't fall asleep after we go only one round.” Prompto teased. Prompto was always ready for round two but Noctis would fall asleep immediately causing the blonde to take a cold shower. It happened all the time.  
  
“You know it probably doesn't work. Things like this never work.” Noctis told him.

  
“But 5 times faster! It must work Noct, no doubt.” Prompto insisted.

  
“If you really want it than buy it I guess.” Noctis rolled his eyes.  
  
“If I buy it you have to buy it too.” Prompto told him causing the other to raise his eyebrows.  
  
“No fucking way man.”

  
“Come ooonnnn. It wouldn't be fun if I'm all enhanced and you weren't. Plus think about all the positions we could do.” A smirked played on the blonde's face. Different positions did sound really fucking tempting. Noctis sighed.

  
“Fine I'll buy one too.” Prompto cheered in triumph as they went to go check out.

 

* * *

  
  
They made it back to their apartment and they sat there in the kitchen eyeing their enhancers.  
  
“You take it first.”

  
“No you take it first.”  
  
“Bitch you're the one who wanted it anyways so you take it first.”  
  
“You're just scared.”  
  
“You're impossible Prompto. Just drink the damn thing.”  
  
“Let's do it at the same time then.”  
  
“Ugh fine on the count of three. 1...2…-”  
  
“Wait… What if it doesn't work?”  
  
“Then is doesn't work but we won't know until we try it.”  
  
“Yeah you're right… Wait!”  
  
“What is it now?”  
  
“You have like magic shit right? What if we combine this with your magic? Then it will for sure work!  
  
“That sounds dangerous…”  
  
“Oh come on don't be a pussy.”  
  
“...Fine.”  
  
Now they find themselves with newly created male enhancement drinks sponsored by Noctis’s magic. They sat there in silence glancing at the drink and to each other.  
  
“So are you gonna drink it or not?”  
  
“But you said it was dangerous…”  
  
“For fuck sakes Prompto you're the one who told me to put my magic in it.”  
  
“You drink it first then if you're so confident.”  
  
“Same time then.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“1...2...3!”  
  
  
At the same time they both drank down the enhancement. Now, they didn't know it but they may or may not have turned the simple enhancement into an aphrodisiac. They waited a few minutes and nothing happened yet. Maybe a bit if body heat but that was it so far.  
  
“Is it working for you Noct?”  
  
“Not yet… I don't think it'll work.”  
  
“It will, just give it some time. These things usually take like 30 minutes and it's only been like 5 minutes.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
A few more minutes went by and the enhanced drink hit them both hard. Prompto felt it first and started panting and shaking. He was uncomfortably hard and he felt immediately desperate. Noctis too felt it and he was also really hard. He noticed Prompto was panting and palming himself vigorously. Prompto looked at Noctis with probably the sexiest face Noctis had ever seen and Noctis jumped him immediately. They both were pressed against each other on the counter and kissed one another sloppily. They rutted against each other quickly and both were moaning.

  
  
Desperate. They both were desperate.  
  
  
Noctis pulled back and removed the other shirt latching onto an erect nipple sucking it hard. Prompto moaned loudly and arched his back.  
  
“Oh fuck! Noctis yesss!” Prompto moaned out. They both were fairly quiet in bed but with Prompto being vocal, it was music to Noct’s ears. Noctis alternated between each nipple before going back up and kissed Prompto fiercely. Prompto moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced with each other. Prompto pulled back and started kissing Noctis’s neck earning him sexy groans. He kissed up his neck before moaning into his ear. “I want your fucking dick to fuck me. I need it so much… Ohhhh fuck.” Another moan left him and Noctis could have came with just Prompto begging for his dick. He turned Prompto around so that his stomach was against the counter and pulled his pants down. Prompto sighed out, he was free from his restraints. Noctis hand snaked down and jerked Prompto off quickly. The blonde was panting some more and moaning  loudly. He was so close to cumming. “Ohhhh fuck! Noct I’m fucking cumming… don’t stop… Oh gods!” Prompto cried out and came hard around Noct’s fingers as some splattered against the counter. He was blissed out so much but it felt like his dick didn’t even soften. He was already ready for more. Noctis got out of his pants and ground his dick against the blonde’s ass groaning into his ear.  
  
“I’ve wanted to fuck you from behind  and against something for a while now. I guess I’m getting a two-for-one.” Noctis snickered darkly before sucking on the blonde’s neck earning more wanton moans. He brought the hand that was around Prompto’s dick to Prompto’s mouth and pressed his fingers in. Prompto moaned around the digits taking them in and tasting himself. They usually had lube to properly prepare but they both were too far gone with desire to care. Noctis soon removed his fingers and brought them to the other’s ass. He pressed a finger in and Prompto pressed back greedily.  
  
“Fuck! More Noct… Fuck I need more!” Prompto whimpered out and fuck did that go straight to Noct’s dick. Noctis pressed in two more fingers and Prompto was near screaming out in pleasure. After a while, Noctis figured he was stretched enough and removed his fingers. He replaced those fingers with his dick and pressed in slowly. Prompto screamed his moan and started to immediately press back against his dick. “Oh fuck yesss Noctis yesss! I love your dick in my ass. Ohhhh fucking go already.” And with that Noctis began snapping his hip forward. With this being a new position, his dick was reaching places he’s never reached before. He was so deep in the other’s ass and it felt so fucking good.  
  
“You like that huh? You like my big dick fucking you from behind? Ohhh fuck… your ass feels so good.” Noctis groaned out loudly as he kept up the fast pace with his hand tightly on Prompto’s hips.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck yesss… I love your big fucking dick so much… ohhh fuck… fuck me... fuck me harder…” Prompto’s voice was purely sinful as he gripped the counter tightly. Noctis started to fuck him harder which earned him louder screams of pleasure. This lasted for a while until they both were at their peak.  
  
“Oh shit Prompto I’m close…” Noctis warned him. When they had sex, they never finished inside each other. They thought it was too messy and neither one of them wanted to deal with it.  
  
“Fuck, me too… Cum in me! Oh shit… I want to feel your fucking cum in my ass.” Prompto moaned out. Noctis reached down started jerking Prompto off once again his thrusting going erratic. Prompto was shaking hard as he sobbed and moaned with near screams. He soon was tipped over the edge. “Noctis… Oh gods! Oh fuck, fuck, I'm cumming again… Fucking don't stop… Ohhhh fuck… fuck ahhhhh!” He screamed his second orgasm cumming against the counter once more. His ass tighten around Noctis’s dick and Noctis soon went over the edge.  
  
“Oh shit Prompto… Fuck!” He moaned loudly as he came deep inside the blonde. Prompto moaned as his ass was filled and felt some cum slip down his thighs. They caught their breath before Prompto turned awkwardly and they began kissing sloppily again, Noctis never pulled out. His dick seemed to instantly twitch back to life and he was ready to go. Prompto also seemed ready for more as he rocked his hips back against the other.  
  
“Noct ohhh Noct… Fuck me again!” Prompto moaned out as he continued to rock his hips back but Noctis had another idea. Noctis pulled out and Prompto whined at the lost.  
  
“Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you so much and fuck you so hard.” Noctis groaned against the others neck and Prompto let out a desperate moan. Noctis turned Prompto around and kissed him hard earning him heated groans into the kiss. His hands were squeezing the blonde's ass and lifting him up. Prompto began rocking his hardened dick against the other as he moaned wantonly wrapping his legs around him.  
  
“Fuck… Noctis! I need your dick. I need it so fucking much. Ohhhh fuck please… Fuck me!” He was out right begging and whining. Noctis squeezed his ass harder and he spread the cheeks causing Prompto to moan as more cum slipped out. Noctis lifted Prompto up a little more before lining his dick up with his hole pushing in. Prompto immediately bounced on his dick moaning loudly.  
  
“Oh fuck! Yes, fucking ride my dick.” Noctis groaned out and Prompto did just that. The blonde bounced up and down quickly moaning out. Noctis moved his hips going harder as he held the other's ass slamming into him roughly. He then walked them to a wall pressing Prompto against it. His hands moved to lift Prompto's legs up and he fucked into him even harder. Prompto was a sobbing, screaming mess as he just takes Noctis’s dick hard.  
  
“F-fuck yes, yes, yes…. Ohhhh fuck… Mmmm your dick… is soooo good. Yes, oh fuck yes, keep fucking me.” Prompto chanted out before his lips were assaulted in a bruising kiss. Their kiss was more tongue than lips as they savored each others taste. They pulled back for air, both panting and moaning into each others mouth. The feeling of release was upon them and their movements sped up. Noctis leaned in into Prompto's neck, biting it earning a scream.  
  
“You want me to cum in your ass again you cum slut?” Noctis asked sucking on the bite mark he left.  
  
“Mmmm yes, fuck! Y-yes I want your cum! Cum in me again! Ohhhh fuck, your cum feels so good in me. I'm y-your cum slut.” Prompto cried out. Those words immediately brought Noctis over the edge and he came inside of him with a loud moan. Prompto soon followed with a scream as he came all over their stomachs. Noctis slipped out and released Prompto's legs as more cum leaked out of Prompto's ass. The blonde soon slid down the wall due to his shaky legs landing on his knees. He looked up to Noctis with a seductive look before grabbing ahold of his still hard dick.  
  
Neither one of them were big on oral. It happened every once in awhile when they just needed some release without having actually sex. Again, too messy. Now though, the way Prompto was looking at Noctis was something straight out of a porno. Prompto began stroking his dick roughly and Noctis moaned out. The blonde soon took it into his mouth hungrily as he kissed and sucked all over the thick appendage. He wrapped his arms around Noctis making him look down. Without losing eye contact, he took all of Noctis’s dick into his mouth and down his throat. Noctis threw his head back with a loud groan and bucked his hips making Prompto's lips press against him. He brought his hands up so they were tangled in those blonde locks and he began moving his hips. Prompto moaned around the dick, mouth stretched wide sending vibration up causing Noctis to move faster thoroughly fucking his throat.  
  
“Ohhhh shit Prom! You look so fucking good with my dick in your mouth. Fuck!” Noctis moaned as he fucked into the other's mouth roughly. Cum and saliva dripped out of Prompto's mouth as tears stained his face from the force. Prompto swallowed around the dick and could feel it in his throat. He brought a hand up to his throat moaning at the slight bulge to it. Noctis noticed this and brought a hand down to Prompto's throat squeezing it before moaning as the throat constricted around his dick. He continued fucking his throat raw until he had to cum once again. He pulled out of the other's mouth with a groan and started jerking himself off vigorously.  
  
“N-Noct… I want your cum. Oh fuck I want it so much.” Prompto moaned out looking up at Noctis with pleading eyes.  
  
“Open wide.” Noctis told him and he did. He opened his mouth wide sticking his tongue out. Noctis soon couldn't hold back and he came heavily, in spurts, all over Prompto's face and into his mouth. There was a lot of cum. Some got in those blonde strands and some of it was pooling into his eyelashes. Prompto swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked his lips moaning out as he was completely covered.  
  
“Your cum taste soooo good~” Prompto said innocently like it was a fine dish at a fancy restaurant. Noctis stood him back up and his lips crashed into his in another desperate kiss. He pulled back and grabbed Prompto by the arm dragging him to their room.  
  
“I have to return the favor.” He growled out and Prompto latched his lips against his neck moaning  
  
“Are you gonna fuck me? Oh fuck, please fuck me with your big dick. I love it so fucking much.” That begging tone was back Noctis groans. Once reaching their room, Noctis threw Prompto on the bed. He was on top of him in seconds before he flipped him over. He hiked the blonde's hips up causing him to lift up on his elbows. Noctis placed his hands on his ass squeezing before spreading those cheeks apart. Prompto let out a soft mewl feeling a bit of cum slide out. Noctis moaned out at the sight of Prompto's gaping, throbbing hole all sloppy and filled with cum. He gathered saliva in his mouth before he spat directly into the hole electing another mewl of pleasure. He's never done this before and they never talked about it but at this point, his brain was overtaken by desire. He learned in breathing a hot breath against the twitching hole and soon gave a long slow lick to it. Prompto gasped out his moan at the new feeling and his back arched. Noctis really liked what he heard and licked some more nearly making out with the hole. Prompto was moaning once more because this felt so fucking good. Noctis soon began prodding his tongue into the hole earning even louder cries of pleasure.  
  
“F-fuck! Y-your tongue…So good Noct… Oh gods, oh fuck… Fuck me with your tongue.” Noctis moaned against his hole at the request before he began pushing his tongue in. Prompto arched his back once again screaming his moans. Noctis moved his tongue in and out quickly tasting his own cum as he ate Prompto's ass. He sucked on the hole and he got his tongue deeper. He's pretty much winging this but it sounds like he's doing a damn good job with Prompto screaming wantonly. He licked down to the other's balls sucking on them before plunging his tongue back into that needy hole. He kept this up before he could feel Prompto's ass clench around his tongue sensing his orgasm was near. He sped up his tongue and soon brought a hand down to stroke the blonde's dick. Prompto began thrashing and soon his orgasm hit him. He tensed up shouting loudly with his legs shaking violently as he came right into the sheets. Noctis pulled his face away and caught his breath. Prompto had collapsed into the bed rutting against it. Noctis flipped him back over and leaned down for yet another wet, sloppy kiss. Prompto ground his hip up against Noctis and they both moaned into the kiss.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I fucking need your big dick in my ass… Ohhhh fuck please!” Every time Prompto would plead like that it made Noctis’s dick twitch so much. He sat up a bit and grabbed his dick placing it at Prompto's entrance. He slammed his dick inside in one go and watched Prompto's expression. Oh fuck, that face he made sent heat straight to Noctis’s dick. Prompto's mouth was open in a silent scream as his eyes blinked rapidly and rolled into the back of his head. Noctis started up a brutal paces immediately and Prompto was already screaming in pleasure. Noctis brought his legs up over his shoulder to get deeper than before. This new position had Noctis balls deep in Prompto's ass.  
  
“Oh fuck! How does it feel? How does it feel to get fucked open by my dick?” Noctis asked as his hand held the blonde's hips tightly.  
  
“I-I ohhhhh… I love it so fucking much… Yes, fuck, ye- OHHHH FUCK!” Prompto screamed out as his prostate was brushed against.  
  
They never really paid attention to finding each others prostates during sex since it was too tedious and neither one of them cares that much about it. Now though, the sounds Prompto made egged Noctis on to find that spot so he could hear more of those delicious moans. It didn't take long before he found it once more and committed that spot to memory. Prompto was sobbing with pleasure going near incoherent.  
  
“F-fuck… There! Oh… Fuck… Ohhhh right fucking there! H-harder! Ohhhhh fuck wreck me! ” He cried out. Noctis groans loudly and begins to fuck him harder. Their skin slapped hard against each other and loud moans filled the air as Prompto was pounded mercilessly into the bed. His prostate was hit hard with each thrust and he was screaming. Noctis began leaning backwards bring Prompto up so he was on top of him. Prompto instantly began riding him fast bouncing up and down in his lap. He leaned back to get a good angle and moaned loudly once his prostate was hit. Noctis was groaning out as he thrusted his hips up just as fast as Prompto was going meeting him thrust for thrust. Prompto tried to go harder but this position made it difficult. He sat up a bit and lifted off of Noctis’s dick. He turned around in a reverse cowgirl position and sank back down on that dick and moaned loudly leaning back against the other. Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto's waist and moved his hips like a jackhammer. He sucked on the back of Prompto's neck and the blonde was screaming once again.  
  
“Oh shit! P-Prom you take my dick so well. Fuck! I love fucking your ass.” Prompto was at the point of not forming sentences. The phrase ‘fuck yes’ is what he wanted to say but all he could mutter was moans and screams. His brain was overly pleasured.  
  
They stayed like this racing to their climaxes. Thrusts were growing faster and harder as moans escalated higher. Their enhancer seemed to begin to wear off too as their movements began to grow more desperate. Prompto jerked himself off and Noctis’s hips were moving irregularly.  
  
“Prompto I'm c-cumming…” Noctis told him. Prompto nodded his head.  
  
“I-I… cum… too…” His words were broken and slurred. Noctis moved his hips hard a few more times before he held Prompto tightly cumming deep inside him. Prompto felt the cum rush into him and he cried out arching his back before cumming all over his stomach. Noctis pulled out and they both laid there spent. It didn't take much time but they both soon passed out into a deep sleep with their limbs tangled together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up proved to be the hardest thing either one of them had to go through. Prompto literally couldn't feel his anything. His body screamed at him to stop moving so he just laid there. His ass was sore and his throat was raw.  
  
Noctis didn't even try to wake up. He refused to get up or move at all. He was basically dead to the world. They both were so exhausted.  
  
  
  
  
  
They're never using enhancers again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks straight into hell*
> 
> I filled this on the kink meme and fucking made it longer to post here
> 
> I wanted this is be funny and I traded humor for porn.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed??? 
> 
> Leave a comment???
> 
> Check out my muti-chapter fics I swear those are better ❤️


End file.
